Drones can be configured to have advanced artificial intelligence and computer vision techniques for conducting various tasks that are difficult for humans and other robots. For example, drones can be used to create three-dimensional maps and move from one location to another with little or no obstacles in an indoor environment, such that a drone may be used to better monitor the indoor environment or do other things, e.g., reaching a person in a house.
In an example, a drone may be used to locate a person when the person cannot be reached by phone. The person may be away from the phone and the drone can receive the incoming call and fly in the house to locate the person so that the person can be reached and a communication path, e.g., a video call, may be established between the person and the caller.
However, when a video call is established, a conventional drone may show privacy information or sensitive information in the house to the caller. For example, a conventional drone may show certain personal belongings and certain areas that are not appropriate to be shown to certain other persons. As a result, security issues or security concerns may arise due to lack of protection over privacy information. Thus, privacy protection functions in conventional drones need to be improved.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve least partial problems set forth above and other problems.